


布鲁克林小朋友想要你亲亲

by Ho_Ne



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade
Genre: Other, POV Second Person, Suggestive Themes, young Brooklyn
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 23:22:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15326652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ho_Ne/pseuds/Ho_Ne
Summary: 如题。本文在创作过程中没有任何真实人类或其它动物受到伤害。我对您在阅读本文后采取的任何行动不承担任何责任。（然而：欢迎您在阅读本文后随意发挥想象【意味深长的眼神





	布鲁克林小朋友想要你亲亲

**Author's Note:**

> *实际字数：591

布鲁克林小朋友想要你亲亲。

他抬起头，碧绿的眼睛望着你，一点没有害羞的样子，反而还有几分理直气壮。

这副貌似天真无邪的样子向来让你喜欢得不得了。但是今天你没有答应他，只是严肃地对他说，不行。

因为最近你才突然发现，他好像已经被你宠坏了。

为什么？小家伙半是疑惑半是不满地撅起了嘴。

因为你最近提的要求太多了，你说，好孩子是不能天天向大人提要求的。

我没有提很多要求嘛。他争辩道。

你伸出手，掰着指头数给他看：光是最近一星期要亲亲就提了六次，算上今天就是七次了；帮他梳头提了四次；一起去外面吃晚饭，三次；晚上要一起睡觉，三次；还有……

你还没说完，布鲁克林就抓住你的手，不让你数了。

怎么，不好意思了？你扬起眉毛。

他朝你吐吐舌头：不是都答应那么多次了嘛，也不差今天这一次。

你一下子不知道说什么好。——是啊，你之前怎么就答应了他的那些要求呢？

为了保持面子，你只好冲他板起脸：规矩变了，从今天开始只有乖孩子可以拿到奖励。

嘁。布鲁克林不高兴地转过身要走，但旋即又重新跑到你面前，好像突然想起了什么。

如果我很乖的话可以拿到很多奖励吗？他问。

他的表情很认真，你却隐约有种不太好的预感。

但你还是决定继续努力维持威严：那要看情况。

听了你的话，他咯咯地笑了。

那我一定会当全世界最乖的小孩的。

留下这句话，他像只小猫一样欢快地跑开了。

哈，这小家伙。

 

要不是正好看到他再次转身时偷偷翘起的嘴角，你几乎都要相信他真的会当一个小天使了。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读！
> 
> 灵感只是昨天晚上睡前脑袋里偶然蹦出来了一句“布鲁克林小朋友想要你亲亲”而已所以很潦草【笑


End file.
